Invisible (Puckentine)
by illestkid
Summary: Sam has difficulties sorting out her feelings for Cat. Are they friends, or maybe more? (Puckentine) Possible one-shot, let me know if you want more chapters or not.


**I didn't forget about my other story, Don't Let Go, no worries. I just had an idea and thought it would work out better separately instead of as another chapter for that one. If you haven't read it yet, go check it out and let me know what you think.**  
**I haven't decided yet if I want this to be a one-shot or possibly add onto it later. So let me know if you think it's good where it's at and to leave it alone, or if it needs more. Maybe another part in Cat's point of view? I dunno, let me know. Enjoy though. :P  
PS. Wow I really need to re-read these at least 5 different times before posting. There were way too many vague spots and grammatical errors. Oops. Enjoy now, hopefully I fixed it up better.**

#Invisible

Sam's POV

I don't understand why I feel this way. When did this happen? What changed? I can't believe she was able to change me. Yes, she. _HER_. A perky, yet ditsy, red headed girl named Cat Valentine was able to make me into something..someone..._else. _Anyone could see that girl has changed me, but for the better? The worse? I'm not quite sure. What I am sure of is, though, is that she makes me..better? Yes, that's the right word for it. She makes me want to be a better person. A better..._me_.

The question that remains is do I like her? Well that answer is obvious, of course I do, but like her how? As friends; maybe more? Could I love her? It's always possible, it would make sense, but I can't. That would wreck everything. She's simple and I'm complicated. We might as well be fire and ice. Anytime she comes near me she melts away any barrier I might have up. She melts it and rips it all down to shreds without even trying to; I don't understand how she does it.

_How did I hold myself together before I knew her? _I had Carly and Freddie, that's true. I only acknowledged Carly as a real friend though, she's the only other person who's ever been able to break my walls down; until she moved away without so much as a goodbye. _Who did I used to be?_ I never contributed positively to society. My life was just a disaster waiting in the wings to happen. I hurt everyone I come into contact with-somehow, someway; sometimes without even trying_. How was there ever me without her? _I can't even answer that, because after meeting her I don't have a clue. I never thought this would happen to me. _Love. _What a stupid emotion I've always thought. Until now. I can't even believe how I used to live or breathe without her in my life. I couldn't do it now without her, that's for sure. I can't tell her any of this though, because I can't go back to a life without her. Even if that means I can't ever have her in the way I need her. She's changed my life completely. A simple smile makes my whole body do flips on the inside. She makes my stomach curl-in the best possible way, of course. I always brush her off-I _have_ to. Otherwise she might figure it out; eventually.

"Sammy?" It was Cat, she must have been home from school but it beats me for how long, I've been in a sort of trance for only God knows. "Yeah kid in here," I half-shouted from outside on the patio. I heard the door open slightly and the next thing I knew she was sitting next to me. I looked over to her, expecting her to start talking, but she didn't; not at first anyways.

I took that time to study her face, she had a slight puzzled look on it with a tiny smirk which showcased her dimple. Her eyebrow raised slightly, "Why are you staring at me?" She giggled lightly and then gasped, "Do I have something on my face?" Leave it to her to have a full blown panic attack over nothing. I shook my head slightly, "Nah, you're good. Sorry, I was looking at that...uh, bird's nest right behind you. Sorry if I creeped you out by making you think I was starin' atcha." Okay, I'll admit that was a lame excuse but it seemed to satisfy her. "Oh! Kay kay. What are you doing out here anyways? It's kind of cold..isn't it?" She shivered slightly, proceeding to rub her arms for warmth and I chuckled; wrapping my jacket around her shoulders to which she smiled in gratuity. "I dunno, just thinkin' I guess. If you're too cold, we can go inside." She shook her head no, "It's fine, if you want to be out here then I'm okay with that. Thinking about what though?" That was one of the many things I loved about Cat. Even if she didn't particularly care, she still put her interest in what someone was telling her.

I couldn't tell her what was actually on my mind though. She would probably freak out, faint, and then tell me she never wanted to see me again because it would be too awkward for her. I wouldn't blame her; only myself. Which is exactly why I can't tell her-no matter how much it kills me. It's funny, she's one of the only 2 people I've ever cared what they thought of me, Carly being the other. My tough girl physique has faded dramatically since I've met her. Cat thinks there's other ways to resolve issues, I dunno why though. A butter sock has always done the trick for me, but to each their own I suppose.

"Ah.. Just, um. Thinkin' about what we're gonna have for supper is all. Think you could make me some of your meatballs? Mama loves her some Cat's famous meatballs." She giggled softly, "Oh Sam, is food all you ever think about?" I slipped up for a second and felt my face grow sour, if only that kid knew what I actually thought about. I shrugged, "Yeah pretty much." She must have noticed when I got bland, which I thought was odd because she's usually oblivious to everything. "Did I say something wrong? You looked kinda mad at me just now. I'm sorry if I did." Cat's bottom lip started trembling and she started shuffling her feet nervously, which made me feel extremely guilty. "No kid, you're fine." _It's me that should be sorry. I think I love you, and I shouldn't. _Even if Cat did feel the same (who am I kidding with that one,) no one should get wrapped up in the terror that is Sam Puckett; at least that's what all of my exes minus Fredweird has told me anyways. _I'm a nightmare._

I just can't understand why these feelings are growing inside of me. Everyday I wake up expecting them to be gone or at least fading, but no instead they grow. It's like a forest fire of emotion and instead of being put out, there's more fuel being added every second. Maybe I do love her. Ah kid, when did things get so complicated? Why am I so hung up on you? Most importantly, why don't you love me? I snapped out of my daze and the first thing my eyes locked onto were Cat's. She was eyeing me intently, probably trying to figure out what I could possibly be thinking so hard about. She gave me a light smile and grabbed my hand to pull me up. Instant butterflies. A slight gasp escaped my throat because I wasn't expecting that by any means. "Whoa, hey Cat? Uh, where are we going exactly?" She giggled softly and refused to say anything. She wouldn't let go of my hand either; but I wasn't complaining at all, even though I was utterly lost on where she was bringing me until I saw it-sand, waves, and an empty shore straight ahead.

Apparently we reached our destination because she finally stopped pulling on my arm but to my surprise she didn't drop my hand; I pretended to 'forget' she was holding it in the first place. Her hand was soft to the touch, gentle to hold, and firm to grasp. How it could be all of those at once I don't have a clue, but her grip was strong and delicate to where she wouldn't let go, but she wouldn't crush your fingers either. My right eyebrow was cocked up and I looked at her quizzing, "What'd ya bring me here for kid?" That was when she finally released my hand, _damnit. _She sat down on the sand and patted the spot next to her. I followed suit but sat away with enough distance between us so I couldn't try anything sneaky. My legs were up against my chest and I had my arms wrapped around my knees holding them together.

Cat apparently didn't like all the space so, of course, she scooted closer to me and rested her head in the crook of my neck. She caught me completely off guard so out of instinct, I sucked in my breath probably a little too loudly. To be fair it wasn't my fault, she shouldn't do those kinds of things without some type of warning first. My only options were to A. Sound like a hose or B. Do something utterly stupid. I figured A was the best option. It got her attention though so the next thing I knew, her big brown eyes were staring deep into mine again; her brow furrowed. "Okay, Puckell, what's with you today?" Whoa, didn't see that coming. Little Red has attitude. "You've been really quiet since I got home and you're being...weird. Are you mad at me? Are you trying to say you're leaving me? Please don't leave me, you promised you wouldn't and I-" I set my pointer finger up against her mouth gently, my facial features softening. "I'm not mad at you Kitten." I felt her lips twitch up and a soft giggle erupt from her throat, she loves when I call her pet names like that. "And I'm definitely not leaving you, ever. I promise. I've just...I've had a lot on my mind today, that's all." Cat's worry turned into concern, "What's wrong?"

Great. How do I even begin to explain what's been on my mind? I hesitated before answering, "If I start from the beginning, we'd be here all night. So I think it's best if I just keep this one to myself, kid." That answer definitely did not please her, if anything it only made her press harder. "It's Friday, we have all night. No kids today, remember?" Her tone started to soften, "Please?" With the added bonus of her pout, I melt like putty in her hands every time and she knows it. The girl has me whipped, that's for sure; but I couldn't tell her what's been on my mind. "Things wouldn't be the same anymore, and I can't lose you." I froze when I started to hear Cat's soft voice urge me to continue my thought that wasn't supposed to leave my head, "Why wouldn't things be the same, Sammy?" Crap, I didn't mean to even say that. Now what am I going to do?

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to sort my thoughts and feelings out. She could sense my hesitation and put her hand on top of mine for support. _God, why do I have to feel this way about my best friend?_ I swallowed roughly, my mouth suddenly as dry as the Sahara desert. Should I tell her? Should I make something up? I wish I knew what to do. "You're not going to lose me either, no matter what." My eyes slowly opened when I heard her say that. I turned my head to the side to look at her, and I knew she was being sincere. I guess it was either now or never, right? I mustered up any ounce of courage I possibly held inside my body and intertwined my fingers with hers. Cat didn't seem taken back by that much as she gave my hand a gentle squeeze, so I pressed on further. I moved in closer to her; keeping my eyes on her face, searching for any signs of hesitation or resentment of what I was doing in her features. I saw none, so I pressed a little more. I pulled her body onto my lap gently; never dropping my gaze from her. Cat's face turned into curiosity, still no bad signs so I took it one step further by trailing my fingers up her cheek softly, rubbing the backs of them against her skin.

My pulse was racing by this point, I wasn't sure if I should keep going or stop right now; save myself from the inevitable rejection, or show her how I truly feel about her. I bit my lower lip softly; there was only one step left. Every single butterfly ever created was in the pit of my stomach by now, killing each other to escape the black depth inside of me. "Sammy..." She whispered my name softly and the need is what gave me the last bit of courage that I required. You only have one chance to love and to love hard; which is exactly what I just did. I took her face in my other hand gently and crashed my lips into hers. Her shock was understandable, but my shock of what happened next was plain as day when I felt her lips start to move in sync with mine. _She's actually kissing me back._

Cat's arms started to snake their way around my neck and I laid her down on her back; pinning my body up against hers and getting more into the kiss. My lips were massaging Cat's when a subtle moan escaped from her throat. I took that opportunity to slip my tongue inside of her mouth and battled against hers for dominance. We parted only for air but my breathing was rough and ragged by the time oxygen was an absolute necessity. I locked eyes with hers, slightly afraid of what might happen next. Here's the moment of truth, where she tells me she doesn't want to see me again and that what just happened was a heat of the moment thing. I braced myself for impact and tensed up when I heard her start to speak, "You still haven't told me what you've been thinking about today." She said as a matter of fact. I couldn't help but chuckle at that because it WAS true. No more games though, I had to be blunt, if she hates me..well, I don't even know. "You, Cat. I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking about how absolutely smitten I am over you, Kitten. Enough to do a stupid rhyme like I did just now, because I know it would make you smile, and I love seeing your smile. No one else has ever broken my barrier this far, this fast. I hate affection and I hate letting people in, but you.."

I trailed off for a second to gather the right words before continuing, "You're just..you're completely different. You're my only exception." I thought that was a good way to phrase what she meant to me without sounding completely wacked, although I kind of was but oh well. "Hey, Sammy?" I rolled my eyes out of habit at the nickname and felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. Hey, it's grown on me. She giggled lightly before continuing, "I've been thinking about you too." I smiled full blown at that, knowing it was her way of saying she kinda digs me too. My heart definitely started fluttering as I leaned in to steal her lips for another kiss, finally content with everything about where I'm at in life. Maybe love wasn't so bad after all. We pulled apart but I kept my arms locked around her waist firmly. "Hey, Kitten?" Cat nuzzled in close against my neck and I felt the hum of her words against it lightly, "Mhm?" "You're still gunna make me those meatballs for supper, right?" She giggled soft, "Of course, Sammy." Supper could wait, because right now I'd definitely rather be holding my favorite girl and watch the sunset any day-though I won't deny, those meatballs are a pretty close second.


End file.
